Horitsuba gakuen o festival
by Deza Uchiha Nept
Summary: os alunos do colégio Horitsuba participam de um festival escolar, mas antes disso tem muitas outras coisas a serem feitas, confiram!


**FIC HORITSUBA GAKUEN**

Era mais um dia no Colégio Horitsuba e tudo parecia normal. será?

O sinal toca e todos nós entramos pra classe.

Assim que nos sentamos, o professor Kurogane chega pra dar uma aula, até que...

Yuuko: com licença, professor, tenho que interromper a aula.

Kurogane (nervosinho): Por quê?

Yuuko (sorri e olha pra gente): Alunos, como sabem, teremos a feira anual de publicidade dos colégios da região, é claro que o nosso vai participar, então vocês da turma C estão encarregados de fazer entrevistas tanto entre os demais alunos das outras turmas quanto com os professores, assim todos estarão interagidos entre si pra mostrar o nosso jornal na feira e quem sabe até um patrocínio.

Doumeki: Mas diretora, o Colégio Horitsuba não tem muita gente pra entrevistar.

Yuuko (sorri de novo): Ora, Doumeki, use a criatividade (olha pros demais) vocês também (ela se vira pro Kurogane) recado dado, pode continuar com sua aula, professor.

No fim da aula...

Syaoran: E agora?

Doumeki: Agora é entrevistar os outros.

Sakura (chega de repente): vocês é que vão cuidar da entrevista?

Syaoran (todo vermelho): éééééé

Watanuki (tomando a frente): Isso mesmo, Sakura-chan. e a turma de vocês farão o quê?

Sakura: Ah, nós cuidaremos dos enfeites da feira.

Watanuki (por trás do Syaoran): Por que você não entrevista a Sakura-chan?

Syaoran (todo envergonhado): ñññññ

Doumeki (percebendo o que os dois estavam falando resolve): Sakura-chan, poderia participar da nossa entrevista?

Sakura (alegre): Claro.

Syaoran (já todo sem graça): aiiiii

Doumeki (vira pro Syaoran): Syaoran-kun, por que não vai entrevistar o professor Fye?

Syaoran (espantado): Eu?

Doumeki: sim, você e Watanuki, vai entrevistar quem você quiser.

Watanuki (todo nervosinho): PÁRA DE ME DAR ORDENS, NÃO GOSTO DISSO, DOUMEKI!

Doumeki (tapando os ouvidos pensa): nossa, como ele grita!

Watanuki (vendo a Himawari passar): ah já sei, vou entrevistar a fofa da Himawari-chan. (correndo até ela) Himawaaaaariiii!

Então...

Doumeki: E então, Sakura-chan, diga, qual foi o melhor momento que você tecve aqui no colégio?

Sakura: Bem, foi quando eu encontrei o Syaoran-kun, ele foi tão prestativo comigo mesmo sendo de turmas diferentes.

Doumeki (escrevendo tudo): Bom, próxima pergunta: Sakura-chan, se você pudesse mudar algo no Syaoran-kun, o que você mudaria?

Sakura (toda corada de vergonha): Nada, gosto dele do jeito que ele é.

Doumeki (anotando tudo)

Perto dali...

Syaoran: Prof. Fye, o que o Senhor acha daqui do Colégio?

Fye (rindo): ah Syaoran-kun, aqui é o lugar mais tranquilo pra se trabalhar, nunca acontece nada de diferente.

Syaoran (anotando tudo): Sei, vamos à próxima pergunta: O que o Senhor acha do professor Kurogane?

Fye (achando mais graça ainda): Kuro-puu é uma figura, com ele tem sempre diversão garantida.

Syaoran (querendo rir, mas anota tudo)

Próximo dali...

Watanuki (todo atrapalhado): éeeee, beeem, Himawari-chan, me diga, como é pra você a vida aqui no colégio?

Himawari (toda alegre): gosto muito daqui, é o melhor colégio que eu poderia estudar.

Watanuki (anotando tudo, sente os olhos brilhando e pensa): ai, como é fofa! (ele pergunta) Himawari-chan, se pudesse escolher um de nós, seus amigos, quem você escolheria como o melhor?

Himawari: a Sakura-chan.

Watanuki (sente que seu mundo caiu mas pergunta): Por queeeee?

Himawari (sorridente explica): ah é muito simples, a Sakura-chan é menina como eu, por isso gosto muito dela.

Watanuki anota tudo.  
Depois...

Doumeki (reunido com os outros): conseguiram muita coisa?

Syaoran (mostrando as anotações): sim, fiz 10 perguntas ao professor Fye.

Watanuki: Eu fiz 8 pra Himawari-chan.

Doumeki: e eu fiz 12 pra Sakura-chan.

Syaoran (espantado): 12?

Doumeki: É. Agora, quem vai entrevistar o professor Kurogane e a professora Yuuko?

Syaoran: eu entrevisto...

Watanuki: Eu entrevisto o professor Kurogane e você Syaoran a professora Yuuko.

Syaoran: Tá bom.

No fim do dia todos haviam coletado os materiais pra confecção do jornal, era só colocar tudo em prática e aguardar o dia da feira.

fim


End file.
